


You got a look in your eyes (I knew you in a past life)

by DistractionCake



Series: Lately, I ain't been in my feelings 💫 [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Is this crack?, SEASON 2 REIMAGINED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractionCake/pseuds/DistractionCake
Summary: PREVIEW:"On her way out, Toni glances at Betty’s chart on the board again and finds herself annoyed once more at how Betty has labeled it:The Fire Nation’s ArrivalArrival.History really is written by the victors."SUMMARY:SEASON 2 REIMAGINED | Episode 2x11 → Avatar: The Last Airbender AU
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Series: Lately, I ain't been in my feelings 💫 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552237
Comments: 18
Kudos: 59





	You got a look in your eyes (I knew you in a past life)

**Author's Note:**

> hello, hello ✌🏼 i was really hoping to get this one up last night, but i got home exhausted 😅 anyway, happy (belated) turkey day to those of you who celebrate it 🦃🦃🦃

* * *

“As you know, this weekend is our traditional Pickens Day Festival, where we celebrate the founding of Riverdale,” Betty says from her place at the front of the room. Toni can’t quite help but scoff under her breath from her place perched on one of the desks at the back. 

_A party for a genocidal maniac you mean._

“As is tradition, The Blue & Gold will be covering it, which means each of you has an assignment,” Betty continues on, none the wiser over Toni’s silent indignation.   
  
“Jughead will be reviewing the food, Kevin will be getting quotes from some of the people attending the festivities, and Toni you will be taking pictures of the event. I’ll be writing an overview of the historical significance of the day, you know the arrival of the Fire Nation and all that, along with a general review of the event. Does that sound good to everyone?” Betty then asks with a tentative smile. 

Toni notices her quick glance her way – just as the flame on a small scented candle that Betty has set up on the desk closest to her briefly grows in size, before settling again.

A pretty obvious sign that the Firebender is still wary of Toni. Now, whether that anxiety is because she’s Southsider or because she’s, well, _herself_ , Toni isn’t quite sure.

The Southsiders have only been at Riverdale High for a month and most of it has been tense – as the still remaining scorch marks on the courtyard can probably attest to. And well, there was that little...stolen moment with Jughead when he officially joined the Serpents. Still, other than that, there’s really nothing for Betty to be worried about – in Toni’s opinion.

Because truthfully, Toni is in this room right now because she _wants_ to be – the opportunity to have her pictures showcased on the school paper too good to pass up. 

And well, she’s really not ever interested in a repeat with Jughead, so.  
  
“Sounds good, Betty,” Kevin answers with a smile, which Betty then returns.   
  
“Okay, great! If you guys have any questions about how to approach your assignments, let me know!” she says, which both Kevin and Toni take as their dismissal, while Jughead obviously lingers behind.

On her way out, Toni glances at Betty’s chart on the board again and finds herself annoyed once more at how Betty has labeled it:

_The Fire Nation’s Arrival_

Arrival.

History really is written by the victors. 

* * *

It’s later that night, when Toni returns from skipping rocks at Sweetwater River with the boys, that she stops by her grandfather’s trailer. She walks in and finds him on the couch eating. The food no doubt either brought to him by Fangs’ mom or the old man ordered in.

“Hey,” Toni says. “What’s on the menu tonight?”

“Pork,” he answers succinctly. “Enough for two, if you want some.”

Toni doesn’t hesitate to serve herself a plate – always well aware that food is something you do _not_ reject.

Not when you have it, ‘cause you never know when you won’t.

As the two sit in silence eating, the television playing some old program in the background, Toni continues to stew over that damn Pickens Day assignment. She had talked it over with the boys earlier and had found them annoyed over the situation as well, but mostly just resigned to it.

_“No one cares about what happens to poor Earth Villages. They didn’t then and they don’t know,” Sweet Pea had grumbled as he sent his rock flying over the water._

_“Why do we sit back and take it, though?” Toni had challenged half-heartedly. Angry at the situation, but nowhere to truly direct it._

_“Because it’s what we’ve always done,” Fangs had answered as he sent his own rock across the river._

Toni had sat in silence then.

Because, well. 

That’s the truth, isn’t it?

“What’s eating at you tonight?” her grandfather suddenly asks, catching Toni by surprise as she’s pulled away from her thoughts. 

Thomas Topaz is not ever one to start a conversation unless he absolutely has to.

“Just...school stuff.”

“Now say that again, but this time try to lie better,” he counters with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s nothing, Grandpa,” Toni answers with a sigh.

“It’s not nothing if it’s got you so quiet. You’re usually a chatterbox when you come by.”

“Now that’s an exaggeration and you know it.”

“Point still stands,” he says as he sets aside his finished plate. “Something’s bothering you.”

Toni hesitates for a beat, before answering truthfully. Hopefully her grandfather can provide the words of comfort that she had been looking for from the boys.

“It’s just...the Pickens Day Festival. I’m supposed to take pictures of it for the school newspaper.”

“So? Isn’t that what you like to do? Take pictures?”

“It is, but....I guess I’m just frustrated. The paper’s going to print its usual propaganda on the whole thing – about how the Fire Nation came and saved this land from ruin. How when they took over, they built this town from the ground up and made it what it is today,” Toni says with a scoff. “No mention of the fact that the only reason they had to build it from the ground up was because they burned down everything that was here in the first place. They invaded the Earth Kingdom – took our villages by force, murdered our people. Just try to find the words conquered and colonized anywhere in that article when it comes out, I dare you – you _won’t_ ,” Toni says, angrier now as she stands up to collect both empty plates and take them to the trailer’s sink. “And I’m just supposed to go and take pictures of stupid carnival games like it shouldn’t be a day of mourning,” Toni pauses then as she stares at the plates. “I’m just tired of the same, damn, regurgitated narrative,” she says with a sigh.

“Then do something about it.”

Toni turns then to face her grandfather back on the couch.

“Like what?”

“Write a response.”

“A response?” Toni asks, her eyebrows furrowed.

“Tell the people what really happened to our village – to our people.”

Toni leans back against the sink and thinks about it.

Why _do_ they always just sit back and take it?   
Why not fight it for once?

Maybe finally change how people see this stupid holiday.

“You think they’ll let me?” Toni quietly asks.

“Fuck them,” her grandfather responds and Toni’s eyes widen at the man’s harsher tone. “If they won’t let you publish it in their precious paper, write it anyways. Print it out, post it all over the school. _Hell_ , all over town. I’m sure the boys would help you out.”

“Guerilla reporting?” Toni asks with a widening smile. “I could get in trouble for that.”

“Then you come to me,” her grandfather says sincerely. “You let me handle that. I may be old, but I still got a few tricks up my sleeve,” he says as the trailer suddenly shakes for a beat. The ground underneath them being manipulated even through the tin can they’re in.

 _Showoff_ , Toni thinks with a proud smile. 

“Are you sure? It would mean writing about...our family.”  
  
Because maybe _that_ is what this has been about all along, if she’s honest.  
  
Toni's not just angry because it’s a righteous cause. 

It’s personal.

They took her family and slaughtered them.

And now only her grandfather remains. 

“There will come a day where I won’t be here anymore,” her grandfather says as he stands up from the couch. “It warms my heart to know that _you_ will still be here, carrying on our legacy. Speaking truth to power,” he approaches her then and places a hand on Toni’s shoulder. “I couldn’t be more proud of you, Toni.” 

Toni swallows back the swell of emotion that she feels at the sincerity of his words. 

“And if this... _unearths_ a few buried, painful memories well – isn’t that all the more reason to do it? You can’t heal what’s hidden in the dark,” he gives her a soft smile and then a gentle squeeze of her shoulder, before he turns around and begins to walk to the hallway that leads to his bedroom. He pauses though, and gives Toni one final look. “I’ve fought this battle and lost. But you? If I were a betting man…” his voice trails off then as he quietly shuffles down the hallway.

* * *

It’s fairly easy to track down Betty the next morning as she’s where she usually is – at The Blue & Gold.

Toni knocks on the already opened door and watches as Betty glances up from the desk she’s seated at working on something. 

“Hey,” Toni greets. “Can we talk?” 

“Sure, Toni. What’s up?” Betty greets with a smile as she closes her laptop.

The flame on the scented candle beside her growing again in size, before settling.

“I, uh, want to write a piece about Pickens Day for The Blue & Gold,” Toni says as she takes a seat in front of Betty. “I’ll still take all the pictures, but I just want to write something too.”

“That’s great, Toni!” Betty answers, her enthusiasm genuine. “If you can handle the workload and it’s not too much, we can always use the extra content. What angle are you working on?” Betty then asks as she reopens her laptop – no doubt to edit her chart.

“A rebuttal,” Toni answers, causing Betty to look up. “To your piece.”

“Oh.”

The flame on the candle goes out.

“It’s nothing personal,” Toni rushes to explain, uninterested in having the girl feel attacked. 

This isn’t about Betty.

It’s not her fault that she’s been taught the wrong thing her entire life, Toni gets that. She just hopes Betty gets that the right thing to do here is to make it right. 

“It’s just that...General Pickens didn’t just come to this land and make Riverdale out of nothing. He burned down what was here in the first place – an Earth Village. He made Riverdale out of the ashes of the Earthbenders that lived here before. People died, Betty – _my_ _people_. My...family...The Earthbenders of Riverdale suffered a great tragedy at the hands of the Fire Nation and people here don’t even _know_ about it. I just want people to know about it.”

Toni watches as Betty releases a large breath and sort of sags in her chair.

A beat passes.

“I understand if you think it’s too controversial–”

“It’ll certainly be a polarizing piece,” Betty answers cutting her off. “But it’s the truth, isn’t it?”

Toni nods in response.

“Then it’s our job to report it,” Betty simply says, as she sits back up and begins to type in her computer.

“Seriously?”

“Seriously,” Betty answers giving her a sincere smile. “I’ll write based on what we’ve always been taught at school, you write what is historically accurate. But please Toni, make sure to cite all your sources. People might know the Fire Nation committed atrocities, but they always think of it as something far off – something that happened somewhere else. No one wants to think it happened in their own backyard, you know? So they’ll try anything to try to discredit it.”

“I get it. Gotta show we’re legit, that we’re not peddling conspiracy theories or whatever other bullshit they might try and throw at us,” Toni responds nodding along.

“Exactly,” Betty says.

“Okay, then.”

With that Toni stands and gives Betty one final look.

“Thank you, Betty.”

“No, thank _you_ Toni. Voices like yours are what we need to hear more of. So write it. Write it with all you’ve got.”

Toni gives her a smile.

“I will.”

As she walks back out, Toni glances behind her one last time and watches as Betty relights her candle with her fingers.

The fire burning bright.

* * *

The actual festival itself is its usual affair. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Toni takes plenty of pictures of people at the games (including Sweet Pea & Fangs fighting over the ring toss), pictures of people on the rides (and after them, as she gets a great shot of a nauseous Kevin heading to the nearest trash can), and pictures of the food (or rather what was left of it when it comes to Jughead – they boy had devoured what was sure to be a meal that could feed a family of six.)

All in all, the mood is light and the event is fun. 

Toni almost forgets to be angry about the purpose of it all – that is, until the second and final day, when they have a small re-enactment take place of the Fire Nation arriving in Riverdale.

They have small kids playing the parts and Toni can feel her blood boiling as she watches the child in Earth Kingdom clothes welcome General Pickens and – not only does he invite the genocidal general to stay – but they have the young boy basically beg General Pickens to help make Riverdale prosper.

As if they were lost savages that needed the Fire Nation in order to survive.  
As if they weren’t the true victims of it all.   
As if they weren’t all dead.

Toni doesn’t take any pictures of the re-enactment. 

The children don’t know any better.

She does take pictures of the parents that make up the committee that organized it.

They’re the ones that should know better.

 _Fuck them_.

* * *

Come Monday morning, Toni walks into school unsure of what to expect. She had sent Betty her response last night and all Betty had texted back was a thumbs up emoji upon receiving it.

She never got any feedback.

So, Toni walks into The Blue & Gold slightly hesitant and, as she does so, she spots Jughead sitting on a desk – his face buried in the paper.

“Hey,” she softly greets and the boy snaps his head up immediately.

“Toni. This,” he says gesturing emphatically to the newspaper in his hands, “Is one hell of an article. Congratulations, seriously. This is going to knock everyone’s socks off,” the boy says with a wide grin.

“You really think it’s that good?” Toni asks.

She’s never really fancied herself much of a writer – had always left that up to the Jughead Joneses of the world, while she worked behind the camera. Still, she knows deep down she’s good. It just feels strange having someone else notice it too.

“It’s incredible,” Betty’s voice answers from behind her and Toni turns to see her at the door. “You’re a very talented writer, Toni. I barely had to make any edits.”

“If you ever decide you’re tired of taking pictures–” Jughead begins to say, before Betty cuts him off.

“What he means is, if you ever decide you want to write another piece in addition to your great photographs, which we absolutely _love_ and _need_ , let me know. We’d love to have them,” she says with a smile.

“What she said,” Jughead then says, rolling his eyes playfully at his girlfriend.

“Thanks guys,” Toni says, a feeling of pride filling her chest.

She did it.

She fucking did it.

* * *

_“Elizabeth Cooper and Antoinette Topaz to the Principal’s Office. Elizabeth Cooper and Antoinette Topaz to the Principal’s Office.”_

_Yup, I did it,_ Toni can’t help but think, internally rolling her eyes at herself as she takes a seat across from Principal Weatherbee.

The older man looking incredibly stern as his gaze goes from Betty to Toni and back again.

“Ms. Cooper,” he finally begins. “When I allowed you to take over The Blue & Gold, despite the lack of faculty advisor, it was because I was under the impression that you understood and respected the enormous responsibility that it is to run the school newspaper.”

“I do, Principal Weatherbee,” Betty emphatically answers.

“I sincerely doubt that, seeing as you’ve allowed Ms. Topaz here to write such a slanderous piece on this weekend’s past event.”

“It’s not slander,” Toni strongly cuts in. ”It’s the _truth_. It’s a correction of the false historical narrative this town has been running with for years.”

“She’s right, Principal Weatherbee,” Betty then says jumping in. “As the editor of the paper, a job I take _very_ seriously, I verified all of the content in Toni’s piece. It’s all factual and true – we’ve got the sources to confirm it all.”

“Accounts made by bitter people on the Southside–” he begins to say, before Toni cuts him off again.

“You mean oral history passed down through generations by families that survived the trauma that was having the Fire Nation invade an Earth Village and slaughter it almost whole? Certainly you don’t think such an act is fictitious, seeing as it’s a historical fact that the Fire Nation did conduct such invasions, right Principal Weatherbee?”

Toni watches as the man squirms when pressed like this.

Principal Weatherbee, although not a bender, is a citizen of the Fire Nation. She’s sure even he is smart enough to know that it would not look good to try to discredit Toni, an Earth Kingdom citizen, when it comes to such a matter.

“I’ve gotten 12 calls from parents complaining,” he says in lieu of answering Toni’s question. “This isn’t The Ba Sing Se Times or The Republic City Chronicle. This is a student newspaper, and whether you want to accept it or not, there are certain topics that are much too delicate to properly discuss on such a platform. You leave that to the professionals,” he firmly states.

“I stand by what we published,” Betty then says. “And if you feel that someone needs to be punished, I’ll take the heat Principal Weatherbee.”

Principal Weatherbee looks between them both – their faces determined – and sighs loudly as he rubs at his temples.

* * *

“Guess we got people’s attention, huh?” Betty says with a proud smile as they exit the principal’s office a little while later. She lifts her hand up then, palm towards Toni.

“Guess we did,” Toni says with a laugh as the two exchange high fives.  
  
And Toni can’t help but be, both amused at how dorky the other girl can be, but also impressed at just how tough she truly is.

“Betty,” Toni then says. “Thank you, for what you did in there. For sticking up for me.”

“It’s like you said in your article,” Betty says as the two pause in the hallway to speak. “People think of the Earth Kingdom and they think of Ba Sing Se. They think that just because it’s such a prosperous nation with such a rich capital that they weren’t victims to what the Fire Nation did too. Maybe they weren’t hit as hard as the Southern Water Tribe or as the Air Nomads, but the Earth Villages weren’t within those walls and they suffered too. They suffered _hard_ – and it’s a truth we must face if we want all the residents of Riverdale to, not only feel at home, but to truly heal.”

Toni smiles at Betty’s impassioned speech, feeling truly proud that her words have apparently resonated so much with the other girl.

She feels seen. 

For the first time in a long time.

Hopes others will see her too.

“Thank you, Betty.”

Betty smiles at her, but before the two can speak any further, Jughead’s voice comes from just down the hallway.

“Hey, how’d it go?” he asks them.

“We’ll be getting a faculty advisor,” Betty answers with a smirk.

“That’s it?” Jughead answers with a laugh. “I thought for sure he was going to make you print a retraction.” 

“Oh, he was. But then I told him that my mom has a friend at The Republic City Chronicle who would be more than happy to write about how a Fire Nation school attempted to censor one of its Earth Kingdom students who was writing about the atrocities committed against her people,” Betty explains with a sticky sweet smile.

“It was badass,” Toni adds.

“That’s my girl,” Jughead says with pride as he reaches to press a kiss to Betty’s cheek as the three share a laugh.

* * *

It’s after school and Toni’s walking over to where her motorcycle is parked. She spots Sweet Pea and Fangs already there by their own bikes, the school’s newspaper in hand.

As she gets within hearing range, the boys begin their teasing.

“Uh, yes hello, Ms. Big Shot Journalist, do you think you could sign this for me?” Fangs says pretending to be a nervous fan.

“Shut up,” Toni shoots back with a laugh.

“Please, Ms. Big Shot Journalist, we’re like, you’re biggest fans!” Sweet Pea then adds playing along.

“You guys suck,” Toni says with a laugh as she finally reaches them.

“Nah, but on the real T. This is fucking awesome,” Fangs then says sincerely.

“Damn right,” Sweet Pea adds.

Toni smiles and feels touched at the proud looks on the boys’ faces. Before she can say anything though, trouble shows up.

 _Of course_ , Toni thinks as she hears Reggie Mantle call out to them.

She should have expected that not everyone would receive her article with the same level of appreciation.

“Yo’, Snakes!” he says as he approaches them. Chuck Clayton and Moose Mason flanking him.

“What do you want, Mantle?” Toni asks as she turns around to face them.

“You got some nerve writing that bullshit in the paper.”

“You mean what really happened?” Sweet Pea challenges.

Reggie spares him a sneer before continuing, “Take it back.”

“I’d love to take history back,” Toni says condescendingly. “But sadly, that’s just not how it works.”

“Everyone knows that the Earth Village that was here welcomed the Fire Nation. Practically begged us to help you, because you were poor and starving,” Reggie shoots back.

“I think you mean the Fire Nation came and invaded us. Slaughtered our people and stole our lands. I think that’s what you mean, you asswipe,” Sweet Pea angrily retorts. 

Reggie scoffs at them and shares incredulous looks with Chuck and Moose.

“Let’s just go,” Fangs says to them, clearly hoping to deescalate the situation. Toni nods at him as she pulls Sweet Pea by his jacket sleeve. 

As they turn around back to their bikes though, a large wall of fire suddenly appears causing all three of them to jump back for fear of burning themselves.

“What the fuck, man?” Sweet Pea angrily shouts as he turns back to face Reggie and his goons.

“Oops. My bad, man,” Reggie insincerely says.

“Our bikes!” Fangs shouts and Toni quickly looks back at them. Reggie’s fire wall was apparently wider than they thought – catching all three motorcycles in its path. 

All of them are now half-melted.

“You son of a bitch!” Toni says as she turns back to face them.

“That’s it!” Sweet Pea shouts as he stomps on the ground – immediately a large piece of solid gravel is in the air. Sweet Pea doesn’t waste a moment, sending it flying towards Reggie, Chuck, and Moose.

Both Chuck and Reggie move out of the way in time, but Moose gets knocked on his back. The other two are quick to counter with their own fire blasts.

Toni then creates a wall in front of them to shield them from the attacks.

“Fogarty!” Sweet Pea shouts at him from behind the wall – gesturing to Reggie’s car parked only a few feet away. 

Fangs gets his message loud and clear, if the wicked smile on his face is any indication, and he then proceeds to metalbend the car – causing it to collapse inwards.

“Bella!” Reggie’s scream is suddenly heard as he rushes over to his crushed car.

Toni brings down the wall so that the three of them can see the damage.

“You’re going to pay for that you Snakes!” Reggie screams as he shoots more fire blasts their way.

Sweet Pea steps forward then, blocking them by elevating pillars in quick succession, before sending chunks of each one flying toward Reggie.

Toni takes a swipe at Chuck then, shooting him with a quick and intense barrage of small rocks, that the boy does his best to melt with his fire. He’s quickly overwhelmed by the amount though, as he stumbles backward from quite a few of them making an impact on his face and body – one of his eyes caught by one as well.

Fangs moves to bring down Moose – literally shifting the ground underneath him ever so slightly, which causes the other boy to lose his footing and miss his fire blast.

Toni doesn’t know how long the six of them are at it – but it can’t be that long.

“That’s enough Regg!” Toni suddenly hears as Archie Andrews jump into the fray, the boy using his own firebending to neutralize Reggie’s attacks.

At the same time, Betty jumps in front of Toni stopping Chuck’s attack with her own fire, while Veronica Lodge jumps in front of Fangs, using the water she keeps in her purse to freeze Moose’s hands in place.

“Get the hell out of my way, Andrews,” Reggie growls. “Look what they did to my car!”

“Yeah and look what you did to their bikes! Come on, man,” Archie counters. “Just come on,” he says then when Reggie doesn’t budge, pulling him away by his letterman jacket. Veronica unfreezes Moose’s hands then, so the other two boys can walk away as well.

“Are you guys okay?” Betty asks as she turns to all three of them.

“No, we’re not,” Sweet Pea angrily responds. “Look at our bikes! Mantle can get a new car within the hour, what the fuck are we supposed to do?”

“Would you be opposed to a charitable donation?” Veronica suddenly speaks up.

“We’re not fucking charity cases,” Sweet Pea shoots her way.

“Not what I meant,” Veronica replies, putting her hands up to placate the boy.

“What we need is for Reggie and his boys to pay for brand new bikes,” Jughead then says, the boy having come over after the fighting was over, seeing as he’s not a bender.

“And they will,” Archie suddenly says as he approaches them once more. “We’ll sort it out, I promise.”

Toni, Fangs, and Sweet Pea share a look between them and nod, despite what Toni is sure is going to end up being an empty promise.

“Well, do you guys – and gal – want us to drive you home? As a friendly favor of course, _not_ charity,” Veronica asks with a saccharine smile.

Sweet Pea sighs.

As the group then begins to walk over to Veronica’s ride – a large limousine with a driver waiting, because of course – Toni glances back toward the school and spots a very distinctive head of red hair on the steps leading up to the entrance.

It’s Cheryl Blossom.

Cheryl catches her looking and the two lock eyes for a beat. The group reaches the limo then and Toni turns to look as the boys climb inside. She glances back one last time, but–

Cheryl’s already gone by then.

* * *

“Topaz! Get your ass up!” 

It’s not exactly Toni’s favorite way of waking up, being shouted out from outside, but alas.

“What?” Toni shouts as she opens her trailer door.

It’s the next morning and she’s already dreading the walk to school after politely rejecting Veronica’s offer to come pick them up. Sure, they could use their earthbending to slide through town, but after some careless Earthbenders left chunks of the road ruined a few weeks back, the town’s got a hang up about Earthbenders improperly traveling – and Toni is in no mood to deal with pissy townsfolk. 

Which is all to say, she’s not in the mood for Sweet Pea’s antics.

“Look!” Fangs shouts excitedly and it’s then that Toni notices them.

Three brand new motorcycles parked right up front. 

“Holy shit,” Toni says.

“Looks like Andrews was right. Mantle came through,” Sweet Pea says as he takes a seat on one, whistling appreciatively. “This is one sexy piece of machinery.”

“We going for a ride?” Fangs asks with a wide smile.

“You know it! Topaz you in?” Sweet Pea asks her.

“I’m already on thin ice with Weatherbee ‘cause of the article, I can’t skip.” 

“Suit yourself,” Sweet Pea says as he turns the key and his motorcycle comes to life. “Listen to this beauty purr.” 

Toni shakes her head at his antics, but she can’t help but be relieved.

One less thing to worry about.

* * *

Upon arriving at school, Toni gets a few appreciative glances thrown her way. Students impressed by her new ride. And well, Toni can’t really blame them.

Among those looking, however, there is one particular individual of note.

It’s Cheryl Blossom.

Again.

Toni spots her sitting in her cherry red impala. She’s parked with the top down, as if she were waiting for something. 

What exactly, Toni isn’t sure.

What she does know is that, despite the fact that she has sunglasses on, Toni can feel her eyes on her as she pulls into the parking lot and finds a spot.

Toni parks her bike properly then, cutting the engine, before removing her helmet. Once it’s off, Toni looks back over to Cheryl’s car, but by then the girl is no longer there.

Again.

Toni takes a moment.

She stays on her bike for a beat and wonders if perhaps maybe she’s traded in one worry for another.

She thinks back to one particular paragraph in her article where she mentioned Barnabas B. Blossom as part of the people who worked with General Pickens to destroy the Earth Village.

The man who bankrolled it all.

Toni sighs.

“You just had to write that article huh, Toni,” Toni mutters to herself as she dismounts her bike.

She shakes her head as she walks in, wondering just what a mess the day has in store for her.

* * *

It’s later in the day, so far so good, when Toni spots Reggie by himself at his locker. She takes a moment to decide whether she wants to tempt fate or not – especially since they boys aren’t there to back her up. Eventually though, she decides to be the bigger person and thank him for the motorcycles.

She really hopes it’s not about to bite her in the ass. 

“Mantle,” she says as she approaches him.

Reggie closes his locker and raises an eyebrow at her.

“About the bikes–”

“Oh I saw,” Reggie says cutting her off. “Looks like Ronnie cut you a sweet check. Congrats. Guess that means I’m off the hook,” he smugly says before walking away and leaving behind a very confused Toni.

 _Veronica?_ she thinks to herself.

“She wouldn’t have...would she?” Toni asks herself aloud.

She closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose at the headache she feels coming on.

With a sigh, Toni turns back around to head in the direction of her class, but stops cold at who she catches staring at her from all the way over at the end of the hallway.

It’s Cheryl Blossom.

A- _fucking_ -gain.

The girls lock eyes for a beat, before Cheryl merges into the crowd of students.

“What the fuck is going on today?” Toni groans aloud, as she tips her head to stare at the ceiling. 

She really should have just ditched.

* * *

“Veronica,” Toni says as she spots the girl in the student lounge during the following period.

“Oh! Hi, Toni. What can I do for you on this fabulous day,” the girl asks as she sits up prim and proper on the couch.

“Did you buy our motorcycles?” Toni asks point blank.

“What?” Veronica asks, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “No, I did not buy your motorcycles. You and your Serpent friends made it very clear yesterday that you weren’t interested in charity. I thought Reggie settled things with you,” Veronica sincerely replies.

“So did I, but he seemed just as surprised by it all as we did.”

“Huh,” Veronica then says. “Guess you got yourself a bit of a guardian angel looking out for you then.

“A guardian angel?” Toni can’t help but ask. “Who would even care enough to go through the trouble?”

“I don’t know,” Veronica chirps. “But, I did read your article yesterday, Toni. It was a very moving piece. Maybe you inspired someone.”

Toni snort at that, “I highly doubt that.”

“I’m just saying,” the other girl responds.

With that the bell rings causing Veronica to stand and wave goodbye as she heads for her class.

Toni shakes her head as she heads over to hers, wondering if it’s possible Veronica’s right.

Who could possibly have been so moved by the article that they would essentially make reparations?

_It would have to be a Firebender right?_

Toni continues to think as she takes a seat at her desk.

_So who would possibly have, not just the motivation, but then also the means to –_

Oh.

 _I’m such an idiot_ , Toni thinks as it clicks.

She’s got this all backwards.

* * *

As soon as the final bell rings, Toni knows _exactly_ where she needs to go. 

She makes a quick stop by her lockers before heading out. 

As she reaches the parking lot, she gives the entire grounds a look and notices one particular car missing.

One cherry red impala.

Toni starts to feel like maybe her hunch might just be right.

* * *

“It’s so ugly,” are the first words out of Toni’s mouth as she stands beside Cheryl.

She had driven to Pickens Park and found exactly what she had been looking for:

Cheryl Blossom’s car.

She’d parked right next to it and then walked inside the grounds. It hadn’t taken her long to spot that distinctive fiery red hair – the girl standing in front of the statue of General Pickens.

Toni hadn’t said anything as she walked up to her and then stood beside her. 

The two had stood in silence staring at the statue until now.

“It really is,” the other girl replies.

Toni looks away from it then, her eyes landing on Cheryl’s side profile. 

It’s then that Toni feels something unexpectedly hit her.

 _Wow, she’s beautiful_ , she thinks. 

Which is a fact that Toni had known obviously, but still.

It sort of feels like she’s truly noticing it for the very first time.

And she can’t help but be taken by it.

Taken by her.

Toni clears her throat then, shaking her head free of those thoughts, as she asks what she came here to confirm.

“You bought our motorcycles,” Toni says.

A beat passes, with Cheryl’s eyes still on the statue, before the other girl finally turns her head and locks eyes with Toni.

“I did,” she simply says.

“Why?”

“Because I read your article,” Cheryl answers. “ _Many Fire Nation families that still reside in Riverdale to this day profited from the atrocities committed by General Pickens_ ,” Cheryl begins to say, quoting her article from memory. “ _Some were even the benefactors of it all, as public records show that Barnabas B. Blossom was among the main Firebenders to aid Pickens in his cause. Remember that the next time you pour maple syrup on your pancakes — you’re able to do so because Earthbender blood was poured first_ ,” Cheryl finishes.

A twinge of guilt reaches Toni’s chest then. Not because of what she wrote, but because she probably should have given Cheryl a heads up first. Biggest bitch in school or not, _allegedly so_ , it can’t be easy to find out from the school newspaper that your ancestors were genocidal maniacs.

“Cheryl, I’m sor—”

“I asked my mother if it was true when I got home yesterday after school. After I saw your scuffle with Mantle and his boys,” Cheryl says cutting her off.

“She deny it?”

“Oh no, on the contrary. She acted as if I was stupid for ever doubting it,” Cheryl scoffs in disgust. “ _Of course we did, Cheryl. How do you think we got to where we are today?_ ” she says, imitating her mother.

“She sounds horrible,” Toni says before she catches herself. “Shit. Sorry, I mean–”

“She is,” Cheryl confirms without hesitation. “A horrible person, a horrible mother,” she chuckles humorlessly. “I honestly don’t think there’s a single bone in her body that isn’t horrible in some way.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, I am,” Cheryl says. “The Fire Nation has done irreparable damage throughout history...And my family was an active part of it all.”

“It’s not your fault,” Toni says then, because for as much as Toni’s family is a victim of what the Blossoms did, it’s not fair to lay that all on Cheryl.

In a way, right now, she’s collateral damage.

Paying for the consequences of her family’s actions – literally what with the motorcycles.

“I’m angry,” Cheryl says then. “About so many things – things I can’t do anything about. Things I’ve been angry at for years,” she says as she turns to look at the statue once more. “But this? _This_ I can do something about.”

With that Toni watches as Cheryl takes a measured step back.   
Watches as the girl closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.  
Watches as her hands begin to move, generating energy.

Toni only realizes what’s about to happen a second before it does.

Lightning. 

And General Pickens' head explodes into tiny pieces from the strength of the blast.

“Holy shit,” Toni says with a laugh, admittedly impressed by the girl’s ability. She had heard before that Cheryl was a Lightningbender, but seeing it up close and personal? 

It’s one hell of a show.

“Thank you,” Cheryl says and the two lock eyes then.

And Toni feels something else hit her.

Something she can’t quite articulate.

Almost as if, for a moment, the two connected in a... spiritual way.

Toni clears her throat then and faces the headless statue.

“My turn,” she says as she takes a step back. 

A moment later, the ground beneath the statue turns to molten lava.

“Wow,” Toni hears Cheryl whisper and she feels her chest fill with pride. 

She knows it’s an impressive sight.

“You’re a Lavabender,” the girl says.

“Yup,” Toni unnecessarily confirms with a smile.

“Does the school know?” Cheryl wonders, probably unsure if she’s only just finding out about something that everyone else already knows.

“Nah,” Toni answers. “Like my grandfather says, I’ve uh, got a few tricks up my sleeve.”

The two smile at each other then as the statue melts in front of them. Half its legs are gone when Toni realizes exactly what she’s done.

“Shit, I should probably stop that.”

“Don’t,” Cheryl says stopping her. “They won’t know it was you anyway.”

“They could ask around the Southside, though,” Toni counters, already dreading getting into more trouble.

“I’ll take care of it,” Cheryl suddenly says.

“You don’t have to do that.” 

Truthfully, she’s thankful for Cheryl buying them their motorcycles and having her as backup would be an incredibly powerful tool to have – _still_ , Toni can’t help but feel slightly uncomfortable with the idea of it all. About having Cheryl at her beck and call because the girl feels guilty.

“I want to,” Cheryl says. “Especially if it’s because of such a stupid thing like this statue. It’s worth it,” she adds as the two continue to watch the statue slowly melt. 

“You sure?”

“Absolutely.”

The two share another smile then – and Toni feels that spark of energy run through her. 

A connection of some sort.

Toni shakes herself out of it as she moves to stop the lava from spreading.

“Do you believe in reincarnation?” Toni can’t help but ask as she turns back to Cheryl and finds the girl still staring at her.

“Don’t we all?” Cheryl asks with a raised eyebrow. “I mean, the Avatar–”

“Yeah, but like,” Toni says cutting her off. “For the rest of us.”

Cheryl goes quiet then, as she ponders the thought.

“I just mean,” Toni begins to explain, “Do you sometimes feel like… I dunno, like maybe you’ve met people before? Like in a past life maybe?”

The two lock eyes once more and Toni watches as Cheryl’s eyes spark in a way that they hadn’t before.

“Maybe we have,” Cheryl quietly responds.

And Toni suddenly feels seen. 

Truly seen.

In a way she hadn't before.

In a way she hasn’t been in a very long time.

It’s not like being heard, like with the paper, but rather…

Like Cheryl can see straight into her heart.

And Toni finds that she doesn’t mind it.

Not one bit.

“So, uh, Pop’s?” she asks and she sort of hates herself for the awkward way it comes out.

Cheryl smiles widely at the offer though before accepting, so maybe it wasn’t as bad as she thought.

The two exit the park then, a new future waiting ahead for them.

And a past left behind, buried under the melted statue of General Pickens.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> next one-shot should be up by wednesday at the latest! 💕
> 
> also, if you're looking to talk about anything, feel free to come by my [tumblr](https://distractioncake.tumblr.com/) ✨ i'm always up for talking about whatever :)❤️


End file.
